When The Sapphire Sings
by depression76
Summary: Water Knight Ryuuzaki Umi muses about romance and love. Umi-centric.


**DISCLAIMER: **Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belong to me. And if it is, I'd have hogged Umi all to myself!! **WARNING,** first attempt at Rayearth Fic! Thanks to Iwao Junko for bringing the inspiration of this story.

**SUMMARY: **The Water Knight Ryuuzaki Umi muses about romance and love.

* * *

**When the Sapphire Sings**

* * *

It always dazzled her how she had come to be fond of him…no, _them._

The blue haired girl muses as she sat down in the green grass of Cephiro. Her sapphire eyes looked up to the cloudless azure sky as she let out a sigh.

Her adventure in the Magical World of Will Cephiro, had crossed her path with a certain Mage and a Summoner. The two men that will catch her heart in this confusing rush of warm feelings.

Warm feelings…fuzzy warm and sometimes like butterflies had flown about in her middle…

_Is this love?_

Umi sighs again and shook her head. How would she know? For all her life she had never known any romance. Sure, she knew some guys from outside of her school in Tokyo and hung out with them, but she had never considered on thinking which man had caught her eyes. Even though she tried to be nonchalant about it, she notices that most guys she met would have difficulties in keeping their eyes to themselves on their first time meeting. She saw their interested looks and gestures to catch her attentions, but she ignores them nonetheless. Those guys weren't so bad…and it confuses Umi why she wasn't interested in them.

A frown appeared above the deep sapphire orbs as its owner dove more into her thoughts.

When she thinks more about it…

What is _love?_

The ever graceful, gorgeous and dazzling Ryuuzaki Umi had never known the exact answer of that.

When she thinks about it, there are a lot of things connected to Romance in Cephiro. Like the reason of their first summon to Cephiro, the forbidden love between Zagato and Princess Emeraude. Well, that is clearly pure love, even for someone that hasn't known romance like her knows that well.

Umi flipped her hair as a soft breeze blows her light blue bangs, tickling her forehead slightly.

Then Fuu met Ferio. The blazing romance around their banter, with the sarcastic and cynical comments from Fuu and Ferio's nonchalant replies. But Umi knew well enough that after their not-exactly-romantic first time meeting, the two of them had developed an even deeper relationship than what's showed on the surface.

Then come Caldina and Lafarga. Umi didn't think anything like that could happen before, but when she had walked in on them making out in an empty room, that idea soon popped in her head. The water knight felt the blood in her body all rose to her face as she imagined what would Caldina and Lafarga would've done if she hadn't barged in on them.

"Kyaa!" Umi squealed as she shook her head, shaking off the image from the mind.

That's enough wild imagination for one day.

And the least expected of all…are Hikaru and Lantis. Well, she'd noticed something's wrong with the pint-sized fire knights when she's around the tall Cail, but…she never thought that they'd really be together.

Umi shrug. Well, Cephiro _is _full of surprises.

And then…

There's Cleft…and Ascot.

When she thought about it, Umi wonders from when she began to have second thoughts about the two of them.

She met Cleft on the first time she went to Cephiro, and her first impression on him isn't long lasting and worth mentioning. She had blurted out _"HENTAI!!" _to him when he inspected Hikaru's uniform. And…she had received several blows on her head via that staff of him when she said something foolish. Yet the feeling he gave her when he rushed to their protection and safety did made her heart ache, unknowingly why.

And then there's Ascot. He was this bratty puny kid when they first met and he did drove Umi mad to the point she'd slapped him hard on the face. Umi savored the satisfying feeling when she heard the slap echoed. But when they meet again, he'd become this dashing tall young man that has the most brilliant pair of green eyes Umi'd ever seen in her life. And the way he kept coming to her rescue made her felt this butterflies in her middle when she saw him.

Umi unconsciously scratched her chin in deep thought.

Was that love that she felt? But…all she knows is that love is between 2 people. And she felt this…this fuzzy warm aching feeling when she's around Cleft _and _Ascot! Is that even natural? Was it only a crush she felt? A childish crush or a puppy dog love she'd heard about from Fuu? What difference it is from a crush? Is it the same as love? What _is _love anyway?!

"Nooooooo…I'm confuseeeeeeeed….." Umi wailed as she clutched her spinning head. She doesn't get any of what she's thinking.

She like Cleft.

She likes Ascot too.

She likes them both.

So,

Who does she love?

"I don't knooooooooooooooooooow……….." Umi wailed hysterically. She should stop thinking. Yes, thinking is hard. Thinking is bad. She chanted the mantra inside her head as she took calming breaths.

Her eyes wondered up to the sky once again.

"What is love …?" she murmured softly and sigh "well, if I don't know the meaning to that, I hope I'd have someone who could teach me of what it meant" a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah right. Who'd teach me that, anyway?" Umi asked herself with a laugh, preparing to stand up. But she froze on her tracks when she heard a stereo dual voice spoke at the same time from behind her.

"I'll teach you, Umi"

The Water Knight looked around to see Cleft and Ascot, both standing with all their glories stretching their hand out to her as though offering to help her to her feet. The sun shines behind them, adding the sparkle sparkle effect you can only find in shoujo manga.

But Umi knew quite well that there is more to the gesture than meets the eye.

Who would she choose?

A gorgeous smile graced her face as Umi stretched out her hand towards the guys. There is only one possible answer.

And as for the answer…she'll leave all that to your imaginations.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I know I could write better, but my muse had ran out on me T.T. please be nice and review? Please? m(0.0)m.


End file.
